Damas
by MykUniverse
Summary: Cuando Peridot y Amatista le compran a sus novias dos collares de unión eterna.


Damas

Cuando Peridot y Amatista le compran a sus novias dos collares de unión eterna.

En la mañana en la casa de Perla y Amatista

Para Amatista y Perla era común ser muy cercanas en las mañanas, ahora Amatista no podía dejar de besar a Perla, realmente lo estaba disfrutando hasta que ...

-... ¿Peridot? - dijo Perla con un tono de voz muy emocionada.

-¡¿Peridot?!... ¡¿Qué te pasa Perla?!-dice Amatista gritandole al oído, eso hizo reaccionar a Perla por lo que se sento en seco.

-¿Perla? ...¡¿Qué estas haciendo?!- dice Perla empujandola, eso enfurecio más a Amatista.

-Hey! Yo soy la que debe estar enojada...Dime por qué dijiste el nombre de mi mejor amiga en un momento como este o ¿Qué? ¿Ahora debería llamarte Lapis?

-Sí, me debes llamar Lapis!-dice Perla gritando y levantandose de la cama para empezar a vestirse.

-Perla...eso es un fetiche muuy raroooo- dice Amatista sin comprender por que su novia actua tan raro.

En la calle

-Lapis! ¿Qué te sucede? Estas actuando extraño. ¿Todo bien?- dice Peridot en pijama mientras evita las miradas de los vecinos

-No estoy actuando extraño y deja de seguirme...-dice Lapis

\- Estas acutando extraño! Nadie de la nada arroja su desayono, luego patea a su pobre perro y sale a la calle en ropa interior.

-¿Ropa interior? Pensé que era "mi" pijama- dice Lapis viendo lo que tiene puesto.

-Bueno si lo usas como pijama pero eso no lo convierte en pijama... ¿ A donde vas Lapis?- dice Peridot aun confundida

-¿Qué haces con mi cuerpo en ropa interior?- grita Perla desde el otro lado de la calle. Llamando la atención de Lapis y Peridot .

-No lo puedo creer , ¿ esto realmente esta pasando? -dice Lapis mientras se dirige hacia Perla y cuando esta enfrente de ella la empieza a sangolotear

-¡Salte de ahí! ¡Quiero mi cuerpo devuelta-dice Lapis con lagrimas en los ojos, esto no duro mucho ya que Perla la empojo

-¡Detente! Yo tambien quiero lo mismo-dice Perla bastante enojada

-Okay chicas... Cálmense ¿alguna puede decirnos que esta pasando?- dice Amatista con una rebanada de pizza fría en la mano... al parecer a ella le gusta relajarse ingiriendo cualquier comida.

En ves de haber una respuesta todo se quedo en silencio... ninguna se atrevía a decir que es lo que estaba ocurriendo y eso harto a Peridot.

-Oh vamos! Quiero una respuesta ahora!-dice Peridot,mirándolas a ambas. Después de eso lo que vieron fue algo realmente anormal Perla la chica saludable había decidido darle una mordida a la pizza de Amatista y sin si quiera haberse fijado si esa cosa estaba echado a perder.

-¡Tu no eres mi novia!-dice Amatista con los ojos muy abiertos.

-¿Lapis?..¿Qué te paso?-dice Peridot con horror.

-¡Como te atreves!-dice Lapis antes de desmayarse, para ella la salud es lo mas importante.

En la casa de Peridot y Lapis (En este punto se debe entender que Perla esta en el cuerpo de Lapis y Lapis en el cuerpo de Perla asi que desde ahora cuando este escrito dijo Lapis significa Lapis en el cuerpo de Perla y asi con la otra tambien xD )

-Tal ves si se besan... vuelvan a cambiar de cuerpo- dice Peridot con algo de duda al proponer esa idea. Ya llevaban tres horas desde que Perla se recupero y se puso ropa, tres horas donde cada una proponía ideas raras para que sus respectivas novias regresaran a su cuerpo. Estaban tan hartas de esta situación que cualquier cosa que les sugieran lo harían. Así que eso fue lo que hizo Lapis ponerse enfrente de Perla y acercarse lentamente.

-Este día es el más raro de mi vida- eso fue lo ultimo que dijo Perla antes de sentir sus labios sobre de ella.

-¿Chicas funciono? -dice Amtista esperando que dijeran que sí y terminar con este problema de una vez.

-No, sigo en este cuerpo- dice Lapis sin emocion alguna.

-Enserio tengo los labios tan resecos- dice Perla

-Sí, pero no te preocupes me gustan- dice Amatista, guiñandole el ojo

-No lo entiendo todo estaba bien esta mañana... Hasta que abrí la caja que Peridot me dejo en la mesa.-dice Lapis dirigiendose a la cocina, ahí recogio la caja que contenía un collar.

\- Ese collar se parece al que Amatista me dio hace una semana...-dice Perla tomando el collar de Lapis

-¡Ustedes tienen la culpa!-dijeron Lapis y Perla al mismo tiempo. Obviamente sus respectivas parejas estaban temblando de miedo no solo por que sus novias estaban enojadas con ellas, sino por que temian que esto no tuviera solución

El grupo de amigas ahora iba a una plaza que estaba cerca de la ciudad, al parecer hace unas semanas Peridot y Amatista vieron un local de una anciana que vendía varios objetos , entre ellos unos bellos collares, ambas pensaron que sería unos bonitos regalos , asi que decidieron

comprarlos, pero el asunto no termino ahí ya que la señora les había explicado que esos collares servían para unirte con la persona que amas, así que tenía que prepararlo con el nombre de sus amadas, todo se suponía que había salido bien... hasta que vieron que sus novias estaban en otro cuerpo.

-Es verdad chicas esto fue mi error... Hice un collar para enlazar a cada una con la novia de su mejor amiga-dice la anciana después de ver el resultado de su hechizo.

-¡¿Por que hizo eso?! -dice Peridot exsaltada

-Me confundí de nombre ...pensé que tu novia se llamaba Lapis-le responde la anciana tranquilamente.

-Mi novia sí se llama Lapis!-dice Peridot

\- Lo siento señorita sigo confundida...Chicas ,les dije muy bien que esos collares sirven para unirte con la persona que amas eternamente.-dice la señora

-Entonces... permaneceremos así por siempre -dice Perla

-Calmada chica,no me interrumpas... los conjuros puedo romperlos con un pago de 1000 dolares, pero como yo fui la del error será gratis.

-Entonces...¿Cuándo volveremos a nuestros cuerpos?-dice Lapis volteando a ver a la señora.

-A mas tardar en un mes.

-¡UN MES!

-Las cosas tardan cuando son gratis señoritas, ustedes deciden una eternidad o dentro de un mes-dice la anciana.

-En un mes...- eso dijeron todas antes de salir del establecimiento

Al salir del establecimiento

-Chicas esto es malo... ¿Qué vamos hacer?-dice Amatista

\- Supongo que tendré que vivir la vida de Lapis- dice Perla mirando con asco a Peridot.

-¿Qué?... Es verdad... Toma- dice Peridot antes de golpear a Perla ...-Te lo mereces por patear a Pumkin.

-Peridot, sabes que me golpeaste- dice Lapis con una cara de molestia.

-Ammm...bueno si te golpee pero no te golpee del todo -dice Peridot

-Chicas déjense de tonterías-dice Perla sobándose - No podemos actuar en la calle como nosotras ... Ahora yo soy Lapis y Perla es ella- dice Perla señalando a Lapis.

-Oh vamos viejo, exageras... solo digamos le a todos que ahora ando con el cuerpo de Lapis por que eres tú-dice Amatista abrazando a Perla

-Sabes Amatista eso sonó muy tonto... Creo que Perla tiene razón o sino la gente pensara que estamos locos-dice Peridot

-Podriamos decirles que ... decidimos terminar con nuestra pareja y empezar a salir con su mejor amiga-dice Lapis

-Eso se ve mal socialmente-dice Perla

-Pero a nadie de aquí le importa lo que piense la gente P,solo hagamozlo - dice Amatista ahora abrazándola mas fuerte.

-Suéltame ... ahora soy la novia de Peridot-dice Perla deshanciendo del abrazo.

-Vaya que asco de novia-dice Peridot para luego arrepentirse cuando ve la cara de Lapis- No por el cuerpo sino por la persona- dice Peridot justificándose con Lapis

-Bien bien hagamos lo que sugiere Perla ...-dice Lapis ignorando a Peridot, pero te lo advierto Amatista esta prohibido jugar damas conmigo-dice Lapis

-No necesitas ni mencionarlo, no eres nadie comparado con Perla-dice Amatista

-¿Damas? ¿Qué tiene de malo que jueguen damas?-dice Peridot

-Mmm.. no les hagas caso-dice Perla sonrojada

Durante todo un mes vivieron vidas diferentes y como pudieron anduvieron con personas diferentes y aunque todo había salido pasablemente (a veces los vecinos le decían a Amatista que habían visto muy contenta a su novia con su mejor amiga y a Peridot le preguntaban si todo estaba bien con su relación), lograron sobrevivir al fin y al cabo. Lo único malo es que ya había pasado una semana del plazo que la señora había prometido arreglar su error y el cambio prevalecía, así que todas decidieron volver,pero para su sorpresa el local estaba clausurado y no había ningún número para localizarla. Así que era un hecho ellas vivirían en otro cuerpo por toda la eternidad.

Esa misma noche

Las dos parejas se encontraban en una fiesta, celebrando el cumpleaños de su mejor amigo Steven, todos la pasaban bien menos ellas, solo permanecían sentadas pensando. Amatista y Peridot no dejaban de culparse por lo sucedido y arrepentirse por comprar esos objetos, mientras que Perla y Lapis no dejaban de pensar como le harían para vivir la vida de otra persona.

-Necesito tomar aire-dice Lapis antes de marcharse

-Ire con ella- dice Peridot siguiendola

-¿Amatista?-dice Perla

-Ammm ¿Si?-dice Amatista temerosa

-Tenemos que hablar en privado-dice Perla

Peridot seguía a Lapis en silencio hasta que salieron de la casa de los Universe.

-Quiero estar sola Peridot-dice Lapi tomando asiento en las escalera

-...lo sé pero... lo siento Lapis ... es mi culpa de que te haya pasado algo tan feo.-dice Peridot sentándose y recargándose en su hombro.

-Realmente te desagrada Perla-dice Lapis riendose un poco

-Digamos que respeto su inteligencia pero no es superior a la mía -dice Peridot orgullosa

-Mmmm... ¿Como me ves ahora? -dice Lapis tristemente

-... Normal ... digo te pareces a ella en apariencia, pero sigues siendo tu y ser tu es increíble... es mas ese cuerpo debería de estar agradecido- dice Peridot extendiendo los brazos y volteando a ver la reacción de Lapis, sin embargo Lapis solo miraba al mar.

-Lapis, te amo y no me importa besar esos labios resecos por toda la eternidad-dice Peridot buscando la mirada de Lapis

-¿Así? Entonces bésalos ahora- fue lo ultimo que dijo Lapis antes de cerrar los ojos, Peridot no dudo en besarla, podría parecer a la persona que mas le caía mal en el planeta después de su jefa Yellow

pero dentro de ese cuerpo seguía estando su Lapis. El beso no duro mucho por alguna razón Lapis ya no quería besarla ... asi que se separo.

-¿Peridot? ...Soy Perla

-Ya lo sé Lapis eres... ¡Perla! ¿ La de verdad verdad? -dice Peridot con una gran sonrisa en la cara.

\- Así es!- Peridot y Perla estarían saltando de alegría si es que no hubieran notado que alguien las estaba viendo con lagrimas en los ojos.

-¿Por qué Perla? ... Peridot, Amatista es tu amiga...- dice Steven antes de ser empujado por Amatista y Lapis que venían corriendo apuradamente.

-Miren chicas es Lapis!- dice Amatista señalando a Lapis...

-Sí, soy yo-dice Lapis alegremente.

-Y miren me dio una cachetada- dice Amatista ahora señalando su cachete rojo.

-Les dije que estaba prohibido el juego de damas-dice Lapis pasando de feliz a seria.

-Sigo sin entender, que tiene de malo jugar damas- dice Peridot confundida - Oigan ¿Creen que nuestro amor rompio el hechizo?-dice Peridot tomando de la mano a Lapis

-Nah .. seguro la anciana dejo de estar confundida-dice Amatista antes de darle un fuerte abrazo.


End file.
